Nothing Spectacular
by Purina
Summary: Kin is a new ninja to the Sand Village. She's nothing special. No amazing talents or real exceptional traits of beauty, but she still manages to leave an impression on her new Kazekage.
1. Chapter 1 : She's cute

" Kin Izuru"

" Yes…"

" Age: 19"

" Yes…"

" Origin: Village Hidden in the Haze"

" Yes…"

" Current Status: Jounin"

" Yes…"

The young jounin glanced briefly at the papers, holding information of her life and status, then back to the expectant gaze of her new village leader. Kin waited silently as she watched heavily lined, sea foam green eyes move back and forth as the red head finished reading the remaining parts of her file. Closing the manila folder, his eyes met hers.

" Your file says that you left your village for…personal matters?" his tone revealing only general curiosity.

Her olive green eyes broke their gaze for a moment as her hands automatically grabbed a strand of her black hair. "Yes." …she paused, " It would be difficult to share any further details on the subject."

The Kazekage merely blinked as their gazes reconnected, concluding that her elusiveness was due to the grief of a family member or a close companion. Often times he had signed for transfers to other villages for the same reasons.

Gaara straightened up in his chair and returned all the papers to a manila folder, tapping them on the desk to keep them in order. " Well everything is in order. You will be working with another jounin of this village to assess your talents and from there you will be assigned missions based on your previous experience and where we deem your abilities will be most needed."

He stood from his desk and started out the door of his office with Kin swiftly at his side. They quickly zipped through a maze of hallways when they neared the entrance of the building. A sandy-haired woman who arranged her hair in four separate spikes waited knowingly.

" Temari," Gaara addressed her as he and Kin walked up, " please, take Kin around the village and take her to the apartment we've given her. You will train with her over the next week to assess her skills."

Temari smiled and held out a hand towards the girl. Kin willingly took it and greeted her with a small smile in return.

" Nice to meet you."

" Likewise."

Gaara looked between the two once more before turning back to the direction of his office. He paused to say once last thing to Kin, " I expect you and Temari back in about a week to report your abilities and—"

" HEY TEMARI! GAARA!"

The three of you turned your heads to see a man leisurely strolling towards you, in an all black clothes, face paint, with a strange bandaged bundle strapped to his back.

" Kankuro, do you have to talk so loudly inside?" Temari asked with an annoyed expression.

He smiled impishly, " What are you talking about? I was just saying hello." He then glanced at Kin. " Well hel-lo new girl. I don't think I've ever seen you around here."

Kin smiled a bit and extended her arm to shake his hand. " Yes, my name is Kin Izuru and I've just transferred here."

His smile widened as he gladly shook her hand. " Well if you need any help getting around, getting used to the place, or maybe if you just need someone to keep you compa—"

" Kankuro!" Temari stepped in front of Kin. " I'm showing Kin around the village and I'm to be her escort while she gets used to the place."

He crossed his arms in mock disappointment, " Chill Temari, I was just trying to be friendly."

Temari eyed her brother while he tried to look over her shoulder at Kin to wink. The three of them heard someone clear their throat and turned to the almost forgotten red head beside them.

He looked to Kin, " As I was saying, in about a week I expect you and Temari to come and report the results of your training sessions and then we'll start assigning you missions from there."

" Yes, Kazekage-sama."

He turned to leave but hesitated once more and simply turned his head to meet her gaze. " Oh, and welcome to the village." He then proceeded to walk down the hall towards his office.

Not a moment sooner Temari perked, " Well Kin, we should go around the village before it gets dark. Surprisingly there's a lot you might need to see so you don't get lost." She hurried Kin out the door before Kankuro could even say a goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Gaara ]<strong>

" Hey! Little bro!"

The young Kazekage turned with an annoyed expression as his brother jogged closer to match his long strides.

" Nii-san, could you not call me that?" he huffed.

Kankuro smiled cheekily at his little brother, " Haha, you gotta tell me about that new chick that Temari's showing around though. She's kinda cute."

The red head thought over an image of the new jounin. The girl was his age and seemed to be exceptional in abilities based on her rank. Her dark hair had barely touched her shoulders and tiled out slightly to create a sort of flaring outwards. She was shorter than he was and generally slender. Her voice was soft but firm when she spoke, but her demeanor in a way reminded him of the Hyuuga girl he had sometimes seen on his visits to the Village Hidden in the Leaf. All in all the girl wasn't very spectacular in a way, but he could admit that she was not unattractive.

He refocused on his surroundings to realize that Kankuro had been going on about the lack of attractive women in their village and how he might try to pick up the newly arrived kunoichi.

Gaara simply shook his head of the new arrival and imagined how much more useful his brother would be if he would at least train as much as he talked about girls (which was pretty often).

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Author's Note] Sorry this was a bit dry. You didn't expect them to just jump over his desk and just start making out though now did you? And c'mon...it's GAARA! In reality he's like, asexual. It's gonna take more than a pretty girl for him to fall head over heels. So patience and they shall unite at some point. Maybe not now, but at some point...they WILL.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2 : Udon

**Sorry for the long wait (to the few who read), but school and blah de blah has been going on and I honestly didn't know how to continue the story. I'm thinking of more stories actually, one being a KakaSaku. Any encouragements to start one? I'll still continue this one, just divide my attentions. Well back to the story.**

* * *

><p>Temari had just finished showing Kin around the village…in the span of a few hours. Needless to say the new kunoichi was exhausted, and more or less a bit overwhelmed. After hurriedly dragging her around the village, emphasizing the more important buildings like the market, hospital, etc, Temari finally slowed her pace to a brisk walk. Though they were now at a relaxing pace, the incessant chatter that spouted from her blonde escort unnerved Kin.<p>

'How can she keep talking like that? It's like she's not even breathing' the quiet girl wondered with a sweat-drop sliding down her forehead. 'Isn't she even a bit tired?'

"Temari-san!"

The sand kunoichi was alerted from her story about her last mission to see that Kin had stopped in front of an udon stand. She raised an eyebrow, as her companion seemed to blush at her sudden outburst.

"Um…I wanted to say thanks for um…showing me around. And since I took up most of your day I'd like to…um treat you to dinner?" Kin chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

'Nice save, weirdo.' She thought sarcastically.

Temari blinked then flashed Kin an amused grin. "Haha sounds great. I just realized how hungry I was. Thanks!"

Hands back to her sides, Kin replied with a shy smile and the two quickly sat down at the nearby food stand.

"Oi, Temari!" two heads quickly snapped to the source of the shout.

Walking in their direction were none other than Temari's two little brothers.

She waved them over, surprising Kin when they also took seats beside them.

"You two, why are you here? Aren't you still supposed to be at the office? It's not even ten yet." She inquired.

Kankuro replied, "Well I thought it'd be best to take a break for today. You know Gaara's been cooping himself up in the office for a few weeks now. I figured he needed an early day off."

His sister stared at him suspiciously, unconvinced that brotherly concern was his only reason. Then she knew.

"Oh heyy, new girl! I didn't see you there. Temari finish showing you around the village?" he leaned over the counter to smile at Kin around his blonde sibling

"Yes, um I'm treating her to dinner now as thanks." Kin stared down at her lap, trying to avoid the flirtatious grins he kept shooting her.

A fist fell unforgiving on the puppeteer's head.

"GAH! What the hell Temari?"

The woman gave her brother an irritated snuff. "Cut it out. The girl is already having a hard time adjusting to the village. She doesn't need you badgering her."

The dark haired kunoichi made a note to thank her later and was relieved when the orders of udon arrived. She and Temari dug into their dinner while Kankuro grumbled and ordered food for Gaara and him.

Temari and Kankuro continued to bicker with each other, leaving Kin and Gaara to eat their food in a somewhat awkward silence.

"Um…" Kin felt Gaara glance at her as she tried to start a conversation.

'I usually like it when it's quiet. This kind of quiet is really uncomfortable though,' she thought as she lifted her head to smile at her new village leader.

"The village is nice. Temari showed me around most of it so I kind of know how to get around now."

"…" she watched for him to change his expression but he remained with his usual, unreadable expression.

She smiled for a few more seconds before sighing. 'Well…so much for conversation. Why am I even trying? I'm not usual talkative…at all really.' She thought sadly turning back to her bowl.

"That's…good."

Kin turned to stare at the Kazekage, who had turned back to his udon to slurp up the last of the noodles.

Smiling she turned do the same, feeling some sense of accomplishment and a…warmth from his reply.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Gaara<strong>]

The red head stared at the quiet brunette walking a few paces in front of him. She was patiently listening to the ravings of his rather animated sister, who seemed excited to be in the presence of someone with the same gender for a change.

He watched her head's slight inclination towards the blonde jounin and the small smile and occasional nod of the head to show that she was still listening. He noticed how pale her skin was and noted that she was probably not used to such high temperatures and sun exposure that the citizens of Suna were accustomed to enduring. Her calm temperament expressed that she wasn't very talkative. Although that could have just been because she was shy.

'Then why did she try to talk to me?' Gaara wondered.

He was confused. After ten minutes of Temari's ravings he hadn't seen any more reaction from the girl than the small head motions she gave. But his usual taciturn manner had elicited an attempt to small talk.

'Strange' he thought again.

Her eyes opened from their polite smile to casually look back at him and Kankuro. His stare didn't waver though, even as she quickly looked away, eyes widened thinking that she accidently made contact with his. This amused him.

"Sooo…little bro."

A sudden clap to his shoulder blade finally interrupted Gaara's gaze. The young man gave his brother a small glare, narrowing even more when he saw the cheeky grin being directed to him.

Kankuro inched closer and spoke quietly, obviously so the two girls in front of them would not hear. "I see you've taken a liking to the new girl."

He stole another glance at said girl and continued to glare, now confused. "What are you talking about, Nii-san?"

The puppeteer chuckled, "You've been staring at her ever since we left the udon stand. I don't blame you though. Quite the looker. And quiet too. Seems like your type."

"I don't have a type. I'm too busy to think of such things." He replied lowly.

Kankuro smirked. "Oh really now?" Moving his head just beside Gaara's ear, he continued, "Then you wouldn't mind if I chased her now, right?"

The red head stiffened. He opened his mouth to reply when they heard a shout ahead of them.

Temari and Kin had reached the entrance to the latter's new apartment building. It was a not-too shabby building, but the overall appearance did not hide how old it must have been.

They reached the two with Kankuro's words still playing in Gaara's head.

"Well we're gonna go now Kin. I'm sure you can find your room number okay. Don't forget that we have training in the morning." Temari smiled.

Kin grinned back, "Thank you, Temari-san." Turning to the boys she gave the same smile, "and thank you as well, Kankuro-san…Kazekage-sama."

Gaara didn't miss the hesitant glance she directed to him when she addressed him.

"It was nothing," Kankuro winked.

Gaara didn't like the way she simply smiled back at his brother.

His siblings then turned to go home, not noticing that he had stayed back bit.

Kin looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Kazekage-sama?"

He then realized the situation and started to walk away. Hesitating, he looked back at the girl one last time. "I…hope you like it here in Suna."

And with that he swiftly moved to join his siblings, Kin staring after him in slight wonder. Walking into her building, she smiled, "He's strange."

* * *

><p><strong>Still no action. Just to fill the pages.<strong>


End file.
